


Une année encore...

by malurette



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Creepy, Cruelty, Double Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, M/M, Stalker With a Crush, Undead
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le temps importe peu quand on ne vit plus. Même quand on a un but à atteindre, il devient vite très relatif.<br/>Edit, ajout d'un 2nd drabble ; Yi-sô torture Kanan de ses mots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yi-sô vs Gonô - Attendre...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Le fantôme, le diable et l'homme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/348770) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Peut-être une année de plus  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Chin Yi-sō, Cho Gonō  
>  **Genre :** moche  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** « passage du temps » pour 31_jours (o8 janvier ‘09)  
>  **Prompt :** "1/8"  
>  **Note :** peut se prendre comme pièce compagne à ma fic plus longue « Le premier jour du reste de sa vie (ou de sa mort) »  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Les jours se suivent, se changent en semaines, en mois, et bientôt en années. Le temps importe peu quand on ne vit plus, quand on n’a plus besoin de se nourrir, qu’on ne respire que pour parler – surtout si on n’a personne à qui parler ! - que tout ce que l’on fait c’est attendre. Le temps qui s’écoule devient tout, et finit par perdre sa signification.

Yi-sō a tout son temps devant lui s’il le veut. Tout ce qui le limite, c’est le temps qui continue à s’écouler pour Cho Gonō : l’humain qu’il a vu devenir yōkai est encore vivant. S’il ne se dépêche pas de le retrouver, il court le risque de le voir mourir avant.

C’est un risque minime cependant. Il a encore de longues années devant lui. Et comme on dit, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid... froid comme le cadavre ambulant qu’il est devenu pour le suivre coûte que coûte ; Yi-sō prend son temps pour retrouver Cho Gonō, pour décider avec soin de son sort. Plus il prend de temps pour y penser, plus ses projets pour lui se raffinent.  
Il se donne encore une année pour se décider, ensuite il le traquera.


	2. Yi-sô vs Kanan - Du sel sur ses plaies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Yi-sou joue les pourritures face à Kanan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Du sel sur ses plaies  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
>  **Personnages :** Chin Yi-sō, Cho Kanan  
>  **Genre :** affreux  
>  **Gradation :** PG~13 / T-  
>  **Légalité :** cette version de la légende et des personnages est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Il ricane : – Si. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Sapin à Drabbles (23 déc. ’11 – o9 janv. ’12)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : tome 5/début de captivité  
>  **Avertissements :** inhérents à l’histoire de Kanan et la présence de Yi-sō  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Il ricane si méchamment, cet homme… De toutes les tortures qu’a subies Kanan, c’est bien ce petit rire froid le pire.

Elle a résisté de son mieux aux soudards qui se sont emparés d’elle. Elle a supporté les servantes au sourire figé qui l’habillaient comme une poupée. Elle essaie d’effacer de son souvenir l’étreinte du monstre. Tout ça ne touche que son corps, pas son âme. Ils la réduisent à un morceau de chair. Elle sait qu’elle vaut plus.  
Et lui, qui vient offrir sa fausse pitié et se moquer d’elle…

Ah. Quand elle sortira de là, elle le tuera.


End file.
